The Cult Leader
The Cult Leader was a member of the Circle and the leader of the newly formed Unitologist Cult. He is the main antagonist of Dead Space 3: Awakened. Biography Dead Space 3: Awakened After the death of Jacob Danik and the destruction of the Brethren Moon, the unitologists are seemingly contacted by the Brother Moons and orders a massive recall of the survivors on Tau Volantis to the [[CMS Terra Nova|CMS Terra Nova]]. There, a group of unitologists splintered off to form a new Church, made not of "brick and mortar, but of flesh and blood," and that the moons were coming and are "hungry". One unnamed individual became the leader of this new unitologist cult. He and the other survivors began to ritualistically mutilate themselves, sawing off body parts as offerings to the approaching Moons. When Isaac and Carver arrive on the Terra Nova, they experience several hallucinations in which they see the Cult Leader carving off a man's hands, presumbably Randall Carr, and several more times throughout the ship. The Cult Leader seems to act as the voice of the Moons, taunting Isaac in several severe hallucinations, causing the engineer to begin doubting whether or not he and Carver should return home which results in them arguing. During several of these hallucinations, the Cult Leader displays several supernatural abilities ranging from immunity to physical harm and teleportation. After Isaac and Carver retrieve the ShockPoint Drive they make for the reactor of the Terra Nova to destroy it, convinced that is the only way to protect the earth from the Moons, the Cult Leader appears once more in a final hallucination where Isaac discovers the man can be harmed if he destroys one of the Markers within the hallucination. After destroying three Markers and shooting the Cult leader, their connection to the Moons is broken, though he warns Isaac and Carver that their chance to warn the Earth has come and gone. When the hallucination ends, Isaac and Carver stand victorious over the defeated and mortally wounded Cult Leader who continues to rant and rave. With his dying breaths, he declares the Moons will still find Earth. Isaac can either execute the Cult Leader or let him live, but his words still come to pass. Trivia *During the first look gameplay video, the Cult Leader was able to seemingly use Isaac's dementia to his advantage by dodging his attacks and stunning him with Stasis. *It seems the first step of joining the Cult is to saw off one's hand, yet the Cult Leader seems to be the only member who still had both of his hands intact. This is most likely in order to perform the physical task of sawing every newcomer's hands off. *In the IGN.com developer commentary interview, when Issac approaches the scene of the cult leader standing over a kneeling man, IGN commentator Casey Lynch asks "is that indeed Randall Carr right there?" to which Producer Shereif Fattouh says yes. This has caused many to mistakenly believe that Randall Carr was the cult leader. However, text logs throughout the ship suggest that Carr was not the cult leader but the man kneeling before him[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYp7qAZmJFI IGN - Dead Space 3 Awakened Developer Commentary]. *Although his behavior during battles is similar to Nicole's at the end of Dead Space 2, making physical contact with the Cult Leader will not result in the player's death as it did with her. *As the Prophet, he acts in a very similar manner to Pyramid Head from the Konami game series Silent Hill. First, he is a fairly slow and lumbering enemy that uses a large knife. Second, he is immune to damage and cannot be slowed down further until his final boss fight, making his encounters more about avoiding him outright and running than attempting to fight back. Lastly, he seems to be the product of the player's inner demons and dementia, especially when hallucinations become part of his fighting style. Death Scene *If Isaac is finished off by The Cult Leader's attack (usually with his blade), the Cult Leader will saw through Isaac (or Carver's) neck violently. While Isaac's neck is sawed through, almost to the point of falling off, the Cult Leader then throws Isaac's body aside, tearing his head off in the process. Gallery Deadspace3 2013-03-14 20-36-00-97.png|The Cult Leader, after defeated by Isaac and Carver deadspace3 2013-03-13 22-20-53-58.png|The Cult Leader performing the ritual on Randall Carr. deadspace3 2013-03-14 20-33-47-65.png|The glowing marker inside The Cult Leader controlled hallucination deadspace3 2013-03-14 20-33-50-55.png Sources Category:Unitologists Category:Characters Category:Villains